A mobile device (e.g., a cell phone, a tablet computer) can notify a user one or more events (e.g., a calendar reminder, an incoming call, a new email message, etc.) with different indications or notification options for different events, for example, a chime indicating a calendar reminder, a ring tone indicating an incoming call, a vibrating alert indicating a new email message, etc. Mobile devices often have multiple notification profiles suitable for different settings (e.g., “Loud”, “Normal”, “Quiet”, “Off”) and each notification profile can have a set of notification options, with a specific notification option for each event of a set of events. For example, a “Loud” notification profile may have a high-volume chime for a calendar reminder, an escalating ring tone for an incoming call, and a vibrating alert for a new email message; a “Quiet” notification profile may have a vibrating alert for a calendar reminder, a short beep for an incoming call, and no indication for a new email message. Mobile devices such as cell phones often have pre-defined notification profiles. A user can configure the pre-defined notification profiles or create a new notification profile.